Dyskusja użytkownika:Ranks
GTA 3 Chodzi o te misje zrobione do ognisty szlak ? Gimme your all money! 14:55, sie 3, 2010 (UTC) Witaj! Jeszcze dwie sprawy: * Po pierwsze, podpisuj się pod swoimi wypowiedziami na stronach dyskusji/forum. Aby to zrobić, po prostu napisz ~~~~ - zostanie dołączony Twój nick oraz godzina i data. * Po drugie, tę Wikię założył Yarl, lecz od 3 lat jest nieaktywny. Obecnie jest tutaj jest 3 administratorów: Texel, Gudyś i ja, czyli tomta1 ;). tomta1 [✉] 15:03, sie 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nie wiem, nie wnikamy w to. Może nie miał czasu, bo ma sprawy osobiste, może już nie chciał się zajmować. Przecież nikt nie ma obowiązku siedzenia na stronie 24/7/365 ;P. tomta1 [✉] 15:12, sie 3, 2010 (UTC) Zauważyłem. Przejrzyj Formatowanie hasła w pigułce i inne treści pomocy. Formatowanie nie gryzie ;P. Przyjrzyj się, jak są zrobione inne artykuły o dzielnicach, np. Banana Grove. Po pomoc możesz również sięgnąć na nasz kanał IRC. tomta1 [✉] 15:27, sie 3, 2010 (UTC) Administratorstwo Uprawnienia administratora otrzymują użytkownicy zaangażowani w projekt od dłuższego czasu, posiadający wiele edycji (Ty wykonałeś ledwie 7 edycji, admini mają ich ponad 3 000) i umiejących przynajmniej podstawy języka wiki. Oczywiście, nie wyklucza to, że Ty w przyszłości będziesz mógł otrzymać do zaszczytne miano. Nie musisz też przebić żadnego z administratorów w ilości edycji - po prostu gdy będziesz aktywnym użytkownikiem, będziesz wiedział, jak zarządzać stroną itp. itd., to zaistnieje opcja mianowania Cię administratorem. Obecnie na tej stronie sieje spustoszenie 3 administratorów i na razie dają sobie z tym radę, choć - jak wspominałem - grupa adminów nie jest grupą zamkniętą ;). tomta1 [✉] 18:26, sie 3, 2010 (UTC) :Niiee.. Artykułów mamy 2 602, ale edycji znacznie więcej, bo każdy artykuł mógł być edytowany więcej niż 1 raz ;). Jeszcze mała uwaga: jeśli chcesz się odwołać do innego artykułu na tej stronie, nie twórz linka zewnętrznego, tylko wewnętrzny, tzn. jeśli chcesz odwołać się do Londynu, nie twórz takiego linka zewnętrznego. Wszystko masz opisane w Formatowaniu w pigułce. tomta1 [✉] 07:47, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Misje Bo jeszcze nikt nie zrobił lub nie ma czasu na zrobienie. Poza tym, podpisuj się pod swoimi wypowiedziami oraz przeczytaj formatowanie w pigułce i nie rób takich błędów, bo kolejny artykuł napisałeś z dokładnie tym samym błędem. tomta1 [✉] 08:01, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ano chodzi o to, że nicki vstf-ów (czyli użytkowników, którzy na całej Wikii posiadają wieeele praw), są pisane nie normalnym kolorem linka, tylko różowym; nicki helperów i staffów (podobnie jak vstf-owie, ale posiadają jeszcze więcej praw) również zostały wyróżnione odpowiednim kolorem.. Nie wiem, czego nie rozumiesz. Vtsf-owie, helperzy i staffowie to po prostu wyższe kierownictwo strony. Poza tym, podpisuj się! tomta1 [✉] 08:14, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Linkowanie To może ja. Cześć, jeszcze się nie przywitaliśmy. Chodzi o to linkowanie. Jakbyś chciał linkować jakiś art do strony z tej wiki, to po lewej stronie linku i po prawej, musisz wstawić 2 nawiasy kwadratowe. Wygląda to tak: Londyn. I nie piszesz takich linków: http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Londyn, tak można linkować do innych stron, niż nasza. Powyżej, link do Formatowania w pigułce, dał ci już Tomta1. Gdybyś czegoś nie zrozumiał, pytaj śmiało, niekoniecznie mnie, jak chcesz zresztą :) I na końcu wpisu na dyskusję, podpisuj się czterema tyldami: ~~~~. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 08:10, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) No więc, tu masz wyjaśnione: Szablon:User infobox. Na razie nie wstawiaj obrazka do tej tabelki (a raczej infoboxu, bo tak to się nazywa), zrób bez niego, zobaczymy jak ci pójdzie. Infobox ten, wstawiasz na samym początku strony użytkownika. I zanim go wstawisz, jak edytujesz, najpierw kliknij, na przycisk z napisem "Źródło dokumentu", bo tylko tak wstawisz poprawnie ten infobox. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 08:31, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Misje, cd. Podpisuj się! pod swoimi wypowiedziami! Nie za bardzo - misje jest to jedyny dział, w którym prowadziliśmy zapisy. Po co? Po to, żeby wszystkie screenshoty pochodziły z jednej gry jednego gracza, żeby nie było chaosu. Obecnie misje te ma "zaklepane" Texel. Na chwilę obecną nie tworzy on nowych misji, bo ma masę innych rzeczy do zrobienia. Możesz z nim pogadać. Tylko pamiętaj: podpisuj się pod każdą wypowiedzią na stronach dyskusji. tomta1 [✉] 09:29, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Witam Witam jestem Bartek. 1.GTA Wiki założył Yarl który dał prawo biurokraty(głównego admina) Texelowi.Texel dał prawa admina Tomta1 i Gudysiowi. 2.Nazywaj nagłówki jak temat a nie buźkami. 3.Innymi użytkownikami i edytorami tej wiki są: Gimme your all money!(wszyscy mówią Gimme),Krzysiu8020 którego już poznałeś,Jasiu30049 no i Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' czyli ja. 4.Wejdź na IRC (http://webchat.freenode.net/) w polu {Nickname} wpisz swój nick na wiki a w polu {Channels} wpisz "#wikia-pl.gta"(bez cudzysłowu). '''Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 09:46, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) GTA1/GTA2 Obydwie gry można legalnie i za darmo ściągnąć z tej strony Rockstara. tomta1 [✉] 16:24, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Hm... które lepsze ? Cóż... ja osobiście wolę GTA 1, lecz GTA 2 jest nieco zabawniejsze dla mnie. Jednakże w jedynce, było więcej fajnych rozwałek do zrobienia, ciekawsze auta i fajne cut-scenki, pomiędzy scenariuszami. Minusem jest tu jednak brak możliwości zapisu gry, bez przejścia wszystkich misji w danym scenariuszu, i brak broni, za zezłomowanie auta, a także mała ilość takowych (broni, tylko 4). Nie wiem... wybór należy do Ciebie.Gimme your all money! 17:09, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Dzielnice Londynu Zanim coś napiszesz, naucz się najpierw to robić - przejrzyj pomoc na tej Wikii. Miło by było, gdybyś wyłączył sobie tryb wizualny, bo jest on główną przyczyną problemów niektórych użytkowników. Aby to zrobić na tej stronie wybierz zakładkę "Edytowanie" a następnie odznacz "Włącz edytor wizualny". I pamiętaj - podpisuj się pod swoimi wypowiedziami. Za ciągłe niepodpisywanie się i/lub nienauczenie się poprawnego pisania, będzie mógł Ci grozić ban na kilka dni. tomta1 [✉] 17:40, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Linkowanie Proszę, naucz się linkowania. Linki wstawiamy, robiąc coś takiego - link. Więcej informacji znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeżeli nie będziesz stosował się do zasad linkowania, '''zostaniesz zablokowany (dostaniesz bana) na parę dni. Texel 14:24, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ostrzeżenie nie było żartem - zostałeś zablokowany na dwie godziny. Podczas tych dwóch godzin radzę nauczyć się zasad linkowania, gdyż kolejne blokady będą na coraz dłuższy okres. Texel 16:02, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Posłuchaj jak ci radzi Texel. Przeczytaj strony w Centrum Pomocy, a w szczególności Formatowanie hasła w pigułce. 2 godziny na przeczytanie powinno wystarczyć. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 16:05, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Ostrzeżenie Posłuchaj. Cierpliwość administracji strony się wyczerpuje. Osobiście radziłbym dokładną lekturę wszystkich stron pomocy na tej wiki. Być może pomoc na tej wiki nie jest kompletna - w takim razie możesz przeglądnąć samouczek, napisany w przystępnym języku przez jednego z użytkowników Wikipedii. Niezastosowanie się do zasad może doprowadzić do zablokowania cię na co najmniej trzy dni. Texel 16:43, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) Tabela To nie jest tabela, tylko szablon o nazwie Dopracować. Aby go użyć, po prostu napisz . tomta1 [✉] 19:34, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) Grafiki Ranks, to cieszy iż dodajesz grafiki do artów, ale nazywasz je niepoprawnie, nie dodajesz im licencji, to jest bardzo potrzebne. Na dodatek do artów dodajesz je nieco dziwnie, grafikę wstawiasz w środek tekstu. A te boxarty które przesłałeś i tak zostaną usunięte. Nie ośmielę się powiedzieć, że jest możliwe, że nie przeczytałeś stron pomocy lub ich nie zrozumiałeś. Tu masz link: Pomoc:Centrum Pomocy. Przeczytaj dokładnie wszystkie strony pomocy tam zawarte. Poza tym gdy przesyłasz plik, wszystko masz tam wyjaśnione, jak nazwać plik i jaką dodać mu licencję. I gdybyś ze stron pomocy czegoś nie zrozumiał, nie siedź jak skała i mów czego nie rozumiesz, bo z czasem w tych edycjach już coraz bardziej kombinujesz. Krzysiu8020' (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ]' 09:09, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Znowu bez licencji (Logo GTA1). Gimme your all money! 14:16, sie 26, 2010 (UTC)